Inflow cannulas are used with implantable blood pumps, such as ventricular assist devices (“VAD”), which provide left and/or right heart support. Inflow cannulas typically include a relatively small diameter for positioning of the inflow cannula within a heart chamber using a transvascular or intravascular implantation method. In addition, a number of inflow cannulas include a tapered tip for navigating through the vasculature while attempting to reduce the risk of occluding an opening of the tip susceptible to obstruction from body tissue. Unfortunately, the relatively small diameter and the tapered tip may negatively impact flow capabilities during substantial or complete drainage of the heart chamber. As a further drawback, complete removal of the tip may generate suction through the cannula, thereby increasing the risk of occlusion.
Similar to the implantation of the inflow cannulas, known catheters may be implanted using the transvascular or intravascular approach. For example, steerable catheters include movable tip portions which provide steering through the body using one or more wires anchored on opposing ends of the catheter or in a handle unit. A lever or knob may be actuated to apply or reduce tension on the wires to provide the steering or deflection control. However, such steering catheters include closed tips that do not provide inflow through the catheter.